The Boy Who Lived In The Shadow Of Greatness
by Darkamaru
Summary: Okay, well this is basically a story about my OC character living in my OC village in the Naruto Universe. It is STILL a fanfic though because it has elements of the Narutoverse.please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1-It Shall Begin

my name is darkamaru darkadow of the darkadow are famous for shadow style and our shadowgon live in the shadow village and i will tell you all about who i am.  
i was 4.i loved playing in the village and i did great in every game i played with the other school started i immediately became top student in every class.i was popular,smart,fun,and who noticed this?no great grandfather founded the grandfather saved us all from the 13 tailed father is well respected and the head of the of them were isn't my goal to become darkage.i just wanted some father was the only person who saw any potential in me at all.i only made one true friend at name is buta.i met him when he was being beaten up by some bullies.i stepped in and they stepped out because they were scared of asked me,"why did you help me?no one ever cares about me.I'm just a freak."  
"you aren't a seem be friends?"  
"okay!"  
and that began a beautiful my 7th birthday something dad walked up to me."darkamaru,wanna learn a new move?"  
"sure!"  
i walked outside and he had two puppets in front of a tree.  
" these ."he does some hand signs and his eyes turn blank white.i get scared until i notice one of the puppets has his shadowgon.  
"its on the other one."  
i focus.i ....noth didn't work.  
"well better luck next time."he switches back and walks inside.  
"ill just try again."i try and try and try until i pass out from using too much i wake up though,somethings different...i felt i was i could see my had blank eyes...WHICH MEANS I GOT IT!  
"YES!!"  
i walked inside and i was really excited about something was amiss...dad wasn't around...where could he be-  
"DARKAMARU RUN!!!"he yelled.  
a huge ninja barreled towards me and i dodged him just in time.  
"DAD!!"  
"darkamaru!!!i have to tell you!!you ar-"his last words were never finished.a ninja had snapped his neck.  
"no...no...NO!!!"  
i felt a strange surge of power and blidly i lunged at one of the ninjas using an odd power.a black spearish chakra thing was emerging from my it hit him it cut into him like a knife to hot butter!another one charged at me but i instinctively caught his fist and without thinking,somehow reached into him and ripped his soul out.i was scared eyes hurt like crap and id just watched my own father die at the hands of some low life ninja.i ran out of the house,my eyes bleeding and crying at the same looked at me and said"someone get a medic!this is amazing.a 7 year old uncovering the shadowgon...most members of the clan get it at the age of 35..."  
after i was healed they let me go came over to cheer me up but to no avail.i was miserable.a few years later disaster struck had attacked two elders and fled the village.i chased him down and we stopped on top of MT. kage.  
"why buta??why turn your back on us!!!  
"you just don't get it!!!that pathetic village had nothing to offer for me!!!"  
"i wont let you go without a fight!!!"  
then,to my surprise,black chakra surrounded me and i grew two chakra tails.*this is the 13 tails coyote*but buta also transformed to one tail of the three tailed pig.*PLOT NO JUTSU!!!there was no 3 tails turtle now.*we battle it out but he beats throws down his headband and walked away,leaving me for villagers found me and healed me but i left for 7 years*i was 10* and came back after finally giving up my arrival home,i was appointed darkage by tradition of father to son kages.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2-Discoveries of the Soul

darkamaru was the darkage now but he didn't really know what to praised him and cheered for him and he even had a parade, but he was lacking confidence as the decided to take a break from work so he let his second in command,kenshin, take was walking through the woods and he heard a ran towards the sound and what he saw stunned him in shock.a young blond girl,probably 9, was being grabbed by someone i knew all to well."BUTA!!"  
"huh?"he turned to me."look who it is, if it ain't darkamaru.i thought you were dead."  
"you let the girl go."  
"or."he hurled the little girl into a wall and she fell was pale in her face and bloody by now but she stood up and buta laughed.  
"fighting for your life?how die!"he lunged at her and was inches from killing her when he was interrupted by a sharp, white and gold kunai with electricity pulsing around that was shoved into his knuckles.  
"uggggh."he groaned. i was in front of him,glaring into his cold, heartless eye and his mechanical one."your eyes tell a lot about you is cold like your other one is that of a ruthless killer."in the middle of our 'reunion',the girl stood up,shakily but soon solidly, and ran at him at speed that far excelled mine!and she was hurt!  
"take this!!"she yelled before slamming her fist into his artificial eye was broken and he lunged at her i could stop him,his fist connected with her face and she was thrown down,dead."you just go around killing anyone you see, don't you?now its your turn!!"i lunge at him and manage to fight him until he leaves.i run over to the girls body and was about to dig a grave for her when i heard a voice."thanks for fighting him off for can i ever repay you?"i turned around and saw to my surprise, the girl, floating a foot in the air and somewhat transparent.  
"OH!were are my manners!my name is !i got hang around with you for a while and help you out when i can."  
"listen that really isn't nes-"  
"OH SURE IT IS!!i mean, you stood up for me and fought him off.I'm glad to help."ad from then on out,kintiyu kept to her word and followed darkamaru around everywhere he got into fights a lot but they soon became best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3-Hidden

(this is from buta's point of view)  
i was forced to retreat from why he went to such lengths to simply save some girl he'd never .i gotta go back home.i walked through some bushes and came out to a small ledge to the side of a waterfall.i inched my way towards to middle and walked into a cave.a 19 year old guy with crystal sharp blue hair and even blue tinted skin walked up along with a guy with long hair,three arms and a giant was the first to talk."so did you complete your mission?"  
i nodded."mph."  
slicer looked down at me and said,"so you wiped em all out.?"  
"mph."  
i walk away.i was going to my i got there,my teammate was waiting for me to come was hard to live with.a huge also left a lot to hunt for vampires.i think hes an idiot."s-s-o did you f-find any VAMPIRES!!!"  
i sighed from his paranoia." vampires-"  
he let out the biggest sigh you ever heard"g-good.i hate v-v-v-VAMPIRES!"  
then a voice came over the was loud and deadly sounding."buta...i hear you completed the for prepare for the next one."  
a sigh."yes sir."  
day in and day out, nothing but well, it worked as a perfect cover...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4-Dearly Departed

me and kintiyu were walking home one day and i decided i wanted to ask her a question."hey kintiyu?"  
"yes darkamaru-sama?"  
"i was wondering about what happened before i found you."  
kintiyu stared up at the sky.  
"well,for one thing,we were very very nonetheless,when i was born and decided to be a ninja my parents struggled at work to buy my tools and supplies.i could never find a way to thank them because they said that they never wanted me to thank my happiness was the best thank you gift in the a few days ago when you found me...  
(this is a flasback now)  
_kintiyu was training at the forest training was practicing her taijutsu was from a clan that excelled in it and she was fast and strong even for her was really gifted and could also learn very quickly and aside from ninja arts she was also good at betting and bargaining even as a over the area,trees had been kicked down and pummeled to a the middle of it,kintiyu was standing there,panting and sweating from her training.  
"i think thats enough for today.i'll go home to see what were having for lunch!"kintiyu raced home which was a pretty far away place from the she got there,it as empty.  
"mom?dad?anyone?they must be we're having something grilled."she ran outside but was in horror at the father was dead on the ground,surrounded by mother was standing,scared in front of her,with a baseball watched in horror as a strange man with tan hair and an electronic eye and white suit impaled her defenseless mother with a spear of stone that shot from the turned to her.  
"die."he lunged at kintiyu,who dodged the attack and counterattacked with a hard blow to his face.  
(end of flashback)  
_and the fight trudged on until you stepped in."  
i looked at a puddle on the ground and saw my reflection sort of change into kintiyu's in my mind.  
"i feel sorry for same thing happened to buta was on my side when it happened to me...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5-Search And Destroy Part 1

an unknown figure and a group behind him hid in the shadows as they snuck into our village.a man with a metallic weapon for an arm and white hair and a white suit stepped up."okay 's the sneak in and then we attack the darkage's freezer."freezer(the one from "hidden")  
shoots ice at the alarm system,thus shutting it down."done boss."  
the leader walked in and summoned a giant wolf to distract the group dispersed except the leader and a guy with purplish leader and his apprentice walked towards the center of the village."this is the perfect will wait in his mansion for his looked at his leader."so we are waiting?should i get the gyuting twins?that might make him softer for demands."the leader nodded in approval and purugenei ran off to find them."this is going to be perfect"the leader laughed but little did he know,a pair of eyes had seen it unknown spy whispered to himself,"_yes it will be...oh yes it will..._"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Though none of his characters are in this,the setting is in the Naruto Universe which Kishimoto owns..Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6-Purugenai

Purugenei walked swiftly and silently towards the Gyuting Clan Mansion. He got to the door and touched it. It glowed a lavender color before turning to dust. Toph and Thuto, the two remaining clan members turned to the strange man and immediately the two 12 year olds stood up. Thuto grinned at the man. "You know, it was stupid of you to come here..." His sister spoke next. "...Because We will destroy you." then they both yelled "SINNAGON!"their eyes turned golden with pale yellow irises. The twins charged at their opponent and after several hours of fighting, had gained the upper hand. Purgenai had been knocked through the wall and they were about to kill him when he blasted them back with some type of psionic shockwave. Then he stood and walked to them."It would do me no good if I killed you two now. But my lord said to capture you." Thuto gritted his teeth."YOU CAN'T CATCH A GYUTING THAT EASILY!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Toph also stood glaring at their enemy. The twins performed handsigns and both of them had a yellow aura around their hands. They struck Purugenai in his chest and he was blasted away. He charged at them but was stopped short by blood which spewed from his mouth. He yelled out in pain. "WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO TO ME!?!?"Top glared at him. "You are diseased now. You have 30 minutes to live. I'd advise you to go back to your 'Lord'. Tell him that you failed!" Toph gave a final kick to Purugenai's chest which ent him through another building. He got up and ran back towards the Kage's Mansion. "_Perhaps it isn't too late..._


End file.
